


Le désespoir des deux tiers du trio d'or

by McCartneyQc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Killian aime son crocodile, Quand un du trio tombe amoureux les autres souffre, amitié solide, le Roi Lion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCartneyQc/pseuds/McCartneyQc
Summary: Attention, Attention, danger à l'horizon, une source de malheur, une personne qui viendra détruire un trio d'or ! Une femme… Une petite brune aux yeux trop bleus. Il ne reste à David et Killian que leurs larmes pour retenir Gold.





	Le désespoir des deux tiers du trio d'or

 

I can see what's happening

(What?)

And they don't have a clue

(Who?)

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two

(Oh)

\- Timon et Pumba The Lion King

David Nolan et Killian Jones étaient déjà à leur troisième bière chacun quand finalement le dernier joueur de leur trio infernal entra dans le Rabbit Hole, Angus Gold. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis bientôt 20 ans, ils avaient fait depuis longtemps un pacte du sang et rien au monde n'était assez important pour les séparer, rien ne devait venir ternir leur amitié masculine si importante. Ils adoraient rendre le monde mal a l'aise de par leurs différences.

David était shérif de la ville, il était blond aux doux yeux bleus, était marié depuis maintenant dix ans avec la douce Mary-Margaret, qui avait depuis longtemps accepté que son cher et tendre époux passe de nombreuses heures avec ses deux compagnons d'arme.

Killian Jones, était le pêcheur de Storybrooke, ne partant pas longtemps loin de ses potes préférés, grand brun aux profonds yeux bleus qu'il soulignait avec du khôl. Se prenant pour barbe noire, tombeur invétéré, il préférait encore passer une soirée à boire avec Nolan et Gold qu'être avec une femme.

Et finalement Angus Gold était surnommé la "bête" de Storybrooke, propriétaire de 95 % de la ville il régnait d'une main de fer et tenait une petite boutique d'antiquité. Petit, aux cheveux bruns mi-long qui lui tombait toujours sur les yeux, ses yeux bruns ne reflétaient jamais de chaleur, sauf évidement lorsqu'il était avec ses potes. Il ne semblait pas être intéressé par les femmes, ni par les hommes d'ailleurs.

Alors quand Angus s'approcha de la table de ses deux amis, s'appuyant fortement sur sa canne, Killian leva son verre à moitié vide vers lui.

\- Mate, enfin on commençait à se dire que tu avais finalement commis ton premier meurtre…

\- Pas sans vous voyons, grogna Gold en prenant place en grimaçant.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis shérif, on ne parle pas de meurtre à ma table.

Killian s'approcha d'Angus, entourant son cou de son bras, regardant David avec arrogance, faisant afficher un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Gold. La serveuse du bar s'approcha et déposa une bière devant Angus, qui la prit dans sa main sans un regard pour la pauvre jeune femme. C'était un vendredi comme les autres, le trio était de nouveau réunit, buvant jusqu'à ce qu'un des trois tombe saoul mort sur la table, généralement c'était toujours David Nolan, le seul Américain de naissance du trio. Killian était Irlandais tandis qu'Angus était Écossais. Comme à chaque soirée de pure testostérone, David se plaignait un peu de son épouse, Killian des femmes qu'il avait rencontrées durant la semaine et Gold de 99 % des gens de la ville.

La soirée avançait dans la joie, l'alcool, les blagues grivoises jusqu'à ce que Killian attrapa le bras de Angus en sifflant.

\- Bloody Hell, regarde le spécimen qui vient d'entrer…

Gold tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il aurait besoin d'un défibrillateur pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants. Killian était penché sur son cou, souffla comme un détraqué sexuel qui appelle sa victime en gémissant dans le combiner. La déesse tourna son regard azur vers le trio insolite, et leur sourit de ses merveilleuses lèvres, faisant sourire bêtement les trois amis, même David se retrouva à répondre au sourire de la jeune femme. Killian se mordit le poing de façon exagéré, alors que David leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement d'homme des cavernes de son ami, Angus ne quitta pas la jeune femme du regard, la voyant s'accoter au bar, ricanant avec Ruby Lucas. Une voix de femme mécanique les firent sursauter.

'' Oublie pas ta femme et ta fille, oublie pas ta femme et ta... ''

\- Mary-Margaret tout va bien ? Répondit David en acceptant l'appel entrant sur son portable.

La sonnerie insolite de David Nolan fit éclater de rire les deux autres hommes. Killian avait le front sur la table sale du Rabbit Hole riant à gorge déployée, alors que Gold vint déposer sa tête sur l'épaule du pêcheur riant tout aussi fort. Aucun regard ne se dirigèrent vers eux, car tout le monde connaissait les excès du trio, enfin tous sauf une petite brune aux yeux trop bleus, qui leur jetait un regard intrigué. Rapidement les rires arrêtèrent et le brouhaha habituel repris son cours. David venait de raccrocher, le visage blême, stoppant ses amis dans leurs hilarités.

\- David tout va bien ? Demanda Angus.

\- E…Emma est… à de la fièvre…

Emma était la fillette de quatre ans de David, la filleule de Killian et Angus. Tout le monde adorait la petite blonde Emma Nolan, que son parrain Angus appelait '' Miss Swan'', juste parce que la petite riait à entendre ce mot avec l'accent prononcé de Gold. Killian savait parfaitement que jamais Mary-Margaret n'aurait dérangé leur soirée entre mâles, si ça n'avait pas été urgent.

La soirée était terminée.

David se leva rapidement, insistant pour que les deux hommes restent et continuent la soirée, mais le trio ne serait pas complet, et c'est ce qu'ils étaient un trio, ne se voyant jamais sans que les trois ne soient réunis. Une autre loi écrite dans le code du trio d'or, un mauvais jeu de mot avec le nom de famille d'Angus, qui était le plus vieux du trio.

Ils regardèrent leur ami partir avant que Killian ne se lève, tapant l'épaule de Gold, lui souhaitant bonne soirée avant de se diriger vers la magnifique nymphe aux yeux bleus. Angus serra les mâchoires avant de se cacher le visage derrière son verre de bière et d'en avaler une gorgée.

Killian Jones était un très bel homme, faisant tourner la tête de toutes les femmes, enfin quelques-unes, les autres se languissant d'un signal de la part d'Angus Gold. Se forçant à ne pas regarder le faux pirate séduire la seule femme qui avait réussi, d'un seul regard, à lui tourner la tête, Gold leva la main, faisant signe à Ruby qu'il voulait un autre verre.

Killian s'approcha comme un prédateur vers sa proie et s'accota trop lourdement au bar, au côté de la jeune femme, qui tourna un regard interrogatif vers lui.

\- Allô toi ! Dit-il, la bouche trop pâteuse.

\- Salut…

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

La jeune femme le détailla de la tête au pied avant de revenir planter son regard dans celui un peu trop embrouillé d'alcool de Killian.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée…

\- Oh, mais je n'ai rien proposé.

Comme Ruby revint derrière le comptoir, Killian commanda deux bières et en tendit une à la jeune femme, qui sans rien dire bu une gorgée. Il se pencha vers elle, étira sa main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme mystérieuse.

\- Merci pour la bière, mais tu n'es pas mon genre.

\- Ah bon ? Et quel est ton genre ? Demanda Killian, intrigué.

\- Ton ami… c'est quoi son nom ?

Killian fronça les sourcils, se passa la main sur la bouche, se disant que c'était un rêve que David puisse intéresser une magnifique et aussi jeune femme.

\- David ? Il est marié tu sav...

\- Non, non pas le shérif Nolan… L'autre… celui qui boit sa vie, assit à la table, seul.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un cauchemar. Angus Gold, le petit boiteux qu'il adorait à la folie était le genre de cette femme. Killian tourna son regard vers son ami, qui ressemblait à un animal blessé, laissé seul sur le bord de l'autoroute en attente d'être de nouveau frappé par une voiture, avant de revenir vers les yeux bleus qui le regardait toujours en attente d'une réponse.

\- Boeuf Angus ? Ton genre de mec, c'est Boeuf Angus, pour vrai ?

\- Je suis arrivée il y a deux semaines dans cette ville… et… oh, oui il est totalement mon genre. Je suis entrée ici ce soir, car je l'ai vue par la fenêtre… Je voulais me faire remarquer par lui…

\- Par Boeuf Angus, wow...

\- Boeuf Angus ?

Killian détailla du mieux de ses capacités affaiblies la jeune femme, avant de sentir un vent de panique l'envahir. Une femme ne devait pas les séparer, c'était écrit dans le code. Mary-Margaret était docile sur ça, lui n'avait jamais de copine plus que quelques heures et Angus… Angus n'avait jamais semblé avoir eu de vie sexuelle, ce que Killian savait totalement faux, car il avait entendu le maire, Regina Mills, parler de son expérience sexuelle avec Gold, se ventant qu'elle devait lui avoir fait une meilleure impression que sa mère des années plus tôt. Mais le petit écossais n'en parlait jamais, contrairement à Killian. Alors il ne savait pas comment un Angus Gold amoureux pouvait réagir, serait-il le genre à abandonner lâchement ses amis de toujours pour de beaux yeux bleus ?

La jeune femme déposa sa main sur le bras de Killian, le questionnant du regard.

\- C'est une petite blague, Angus à la grosseur d'un poulet, mais la force d'un dragon, alors on trouvait ça comique de l'appeler… Boeuf Angus.

\- Angus… c'est joli, répliqua-t-elle, son regard vers l'objet de son désir.

\- Moi c'est Killian…

\- Moi Belle… Et Angus… est disponible ? Il n'a personne dans sa vie ?

Voilà la panique était en train de le noyer, une femme ne devait pas se mettre entre eux. Jamais ils n'étaient autorisés à ne pas se présenter un vendredi soir de beuverie. Et si cette sirène digne de l'Odyssée, venait faire des yeux doux à ce bon vieux Gold, lui interdisant de revenir voir ses amis qui avaient mauvaise influence sur lui, Angus allait être ensorcelé et perdu à jamais. Mais Killian Jones avait les facultés affaiblies, ne pensait pas à la catastrophe de son geste, alors il prit le bras de Belle et l'attira vers la table, ou l'animal blessé sembla reprendre vie et trouver le courage de s'enfuir dans les bois avant l'arrivée d'une voiture qui l'aurait mortellement blessé. Angus retira ses cheveux de son visage, son regard brun passa de Belle à Killian.

\- Angus voici Belle… Elle cherchait à entrer en contact avec toi, mais comme tu es un bâtard, grognon, inaccessible, elle n'a jamais pu. Belle, c'est le bon vieux Angus, qui n'a pas arrêté de te dévorer du regard depuis ton arrivé.

\- Euh…

\- Salut, je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Demanda Belle.

Killian se retourna légèrement fier de lui, titubant jusqu'à la sortit du Rabbit Hole. Il prit une bouffée d'air frais se disant qu'il allait bien rigoler vendredi prochain aux dépens d'Angus Gold. Le pauvre vieux ne serait sûrement pas comment gérer une jeune Belle. Killian se retourna pour les regarder au travers de la fenêtre et c'est à ce moment-là que sa conscience le frappa sans pitié. Belle jouait avec les cheveux d'Angus alors que la main de ce dernier caressait le cou de la jeune femme. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait de condamner leur trio, une femme était entrée dans un cercle fermé, interdit à toute personne qui n'était pas eux.

\- Putain… PUTAIN DE MERDE DE CON., se baptisa-t-il.

Si son cerveau croyait être dégrisé, son corps pensait autrement, alors quand il voulu courir pour se rendre chez David, brisant ainsi une règle sacrée du code-du-trio-d'or, il se retrouva face contre le trottoir, lui faisant voir des milliers de Belle et Angus s'embrassant. Killian se releva rapidement, ignorant le sang qui lui coula sur le menton et se mit à marcher rapidement, du mieux qu'il pu. Malgré l'heure légèrement avancée, il était presque minuit, il se mit à tambouriner à la porte des Nolan. David ouvrit la porte, surprit de le retrouver à la porte.

\- Killian qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… et mec tu saignes.

Il prit la manche du manteau de cuir de son ami et le fit entrer dans l'appartement. Personne ne dormait, la petite Emma était devant l'écran, coller à sa mère, qui leva son regard vers Killian en fronça les sourcils, lui pointant le menton. Mais Killian s'en foutait, il avait son regard sur l'écran, ou une chanson vint pénétrer de plein fouet dans son cœur, le tuant sur le champ.

… And if he fall in love tonight it can be assumed his carefree days with us are history in short, our pal is doomed...

Le Roi Lion, le putain de Roi lion venait de lui chanter son avenir sombre. Il ne devait pas perdre son Angus pour une Nala, peu importe qu'elle soit époustouflante, rien ne devait briser son trio d'amour. David revint rapidement avec une compresse froide, décrochant Killian à la vision de Simba et Nala tombant amoureux, abandonnant Timon et Pumba. Il fut tiré jusqu'à la cuisine ou David le fit asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Tu as oublié la règle 14 : Ne jamais se voir en duo, seulement en trio.

\- Angus est perdu… Nala lui a volé le cœur.

\- Nala ? Killian tu es certain que tu ne t'es pas cogner la tête trop fort ?

Il avait une forte envie de pleurer, c'était sûrement dû à l'alcool ou au désastre de la vie, mais Killian se reprit rapidement.

\- La jeune femme qui est entré … tu t'en souviens… Bah, elle… elle est entrée juste pour Angus.

\- La brunette aux yeux bleus ? Pour Angus Gold ?

\- Ouiiiiii.

David laissa tomber la compresse en se retenant à la table de cuisine, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Angus ne sera pas quoi faire avec une aussi jeune femme, elle a quoi pas plus de 25 ans, il a 45 ans bien sonné. Il va la terrorisé avec ses sujets sombres, il n'est pas civilisé notre Angus, Killian.

\- Oh tu te trompe David, notre Angus est plus secret qu'on le pense… Il… il a rendu folle de désir Regina Mills, tu imagines, si Boeuf Angus est capable de faire fondre l'Evil Queen, comment il fera hurler de plaisir une jeune femme qui semble chaude comme Belle.

\- Qui est Belle ?

\- Putain David tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? La brunette aux yeux bleus est Belle..

\- Oui je sais qu'elle est jolie…

\- Non, NON c'est son nom : Belle…

\- Ah… Oh… Regina Mills ?

Killian posa sa main sur son front, totalement dégrisé cette fois-ci. Il devait avoir un plan pour récupérer leur ami, même s'il n'était pas vraiment encore perdu, mais ils étaient intenses dans leur amitié et pas question qu'ils laissent Angus se perdre. Tandis que David imaginait Angus dans les bras de Regina, il eut un frison de savoir deux personnes aussi froides et inaccessibles aux yeux du monde éprouver du plaisir l'un avec l'autre. Killian prit le portable de David dans ses mains et se mit à taper frénétiquement.

Fausse alarme, Emma va bien… la soirée est encore jeune on se retrouve au Rabbit Hole ?

Le portable de Killian se mit à vibrer annonçant le message texte qu'il venait d'écrire avec celui de David, ce dernier leva ses yeux, voyant ce que Killian avait dans ses mains, lui retirant rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens d'écrire à Angus et à moi…

David jeta un coup d'œil au texto, voyant qu'Angus semblait écrire quelque chose, alors que Killian prit le sien pour écrire un simple '' oui '' quand le message de Gold/Simba arriva en même temps.

Je suis déjà à la maison… on se refait ça la semaine prochaine… dis bonjour à Miss Swan et Mary-Margaret de ma part.

David et Killian échangèrent un regard, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans leurs poitrines. Un joueur de leur trio était convoité par une autre équipe, et il était sur le point d'être échangé sans considération pour les autres membres qui composait ce trio si performant. Mais pour l'instant, David conclu qu'ils s'en faisaient pour rien, ils devaient au moins attendre vendredi prochain pour voir si Angus allait annuler pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Killian s'éclipsa rapidement de chez les Nolan, se rendant jusqu'à son bateau, ou se trouvait sa maison. L'alcool devait lui avoir fait trop tourner la tête, se dit-il en souriant, jamais leur trio allait être anéanti. Son sourire s'élargit quand il croisa une personne au visage connu.

\- Belle ! Tu entre déjà chez toi ?

\- Hey Killian… Oui, je me lève tôt demain, je suis la nouvelle bibliothécaire et je veux être en forme.

\- Alors Angus est bien rentré chez lui… seul.

\- Oui comme un grand garçon.

\- Parfait… rajouta-t-il avant de lui faire un signe de la main et reprendre son chemin.

Mais la voix de Belle le fit se figer.

\- Merci de me l'avoir présenté, il est assez intimidant mais tellement beau et sexy que j'avais peur de perdre mes moyens devant lui… Mais il est tellement charmant et si intelligent, on se revoit demain soir…

Killian entendit les talons de Belle sur le trottoir s'éloigner le laissant seul en pleine dépression, la main tremblante il écrivit à David.

Ils se revoient demain.

Pas plus grave que toi et tes conquêtes la semaine… fait confiance à Boeuf Angus Pirate de mes deux.

Devenu tout à coup aussi grognon que Gold dans ses bons jours, Killian monta sur son bateau et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais David avait beau sembler détaché par ce que Killian lui avait dit, il était couché dans son lit, sur le dos regardant le plafond. Il lui semblait impossible qu'Angus les laisse tomber pour une femme au nom de Belle. Quand lui-même avait rencontré Mary-Margaret il y une dizaine d'année, il lui avait bien dit que ses vendredi soir étaient réservées à ses amis. Ça n'avait jamais posé problème et elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Il n'avait jamais manqué un vendredi. Mais il était dans un monde totalement imaginaire présentement. Il n'avait jamais entendu Gold parler d'une de ses conquêtes et ce en 20 ans d'amitié. Et en quelques minutes Killian "faux pirate" Jones venait de lui parler d'une certaine Belle qui fondait pour le bon vieux Angus Gold et que la Bête de Storybrooke avait couché avec Regina ''Evil Queen'' Mills. Entendre parler de la vie sexuelle débridée de Killian ne le dérangeait pas, c'était une des conversations la plus utilisé depuis 20 ans, mais imaginé le sérieux Gold en plein sexe avec une jeunette de 20 ans sa cadette et avec la mairesse de la ville le rendait bizarrement mal à l'aise. Il réussit à s'endormir en faisant plein de cauchemar impliquant Gold dans plusieurs positions sexuelles avec Regina Mills.

Le vendredi suivant arriva trop lentement au goût de David et Killian, mais trop rapidement à celui d'Angus. Les deux premiers s'étaient retenus toute la semaine d'aller espionner Gold, mais ils avaient vu quelques fois l'antiquaire parler avec Belle, mais aucun geste de tendresse et aucun fluide n'avait semblait-il été échangé, au grand plaisir de David et Killian. Quand Gold entra cinq minutes après ses amis, les deux hommes se levèrent déjà et hurlèrent leur joie démesurée de retrouver leur Angus. Il n'eut a peine le temps de se rendre à la table, se soutenant par sa canne, que Belle entra à son tour, son regard sur le trio, un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar, où se trouvait Ruby, comme à chaque vendredi. Gold s'assit en premier alors que les deux autres avaient toujours leurs regards vers Belle. Angus se retourna pour suivre leurs regards.

\- Vous voulez passer la soirée debout ?

Killian se tapa dans les mains essayant d'enterrer ses idées noires avec son exagération, avant de tirer sur le manteau de David et le forçant à s'asseoir en même temps que lui. Angus avait un sourire en coin devant le visage dévasté de ses meilleurs amis. Il tapa violemment sa main sur la table, récupérant l'attention de ses amis.

\- Qui paye la première tournée… Alors David ?

\- Oh je… je crois qu'on a pas besoin de faire le tour, je serai le premier à payer.

À chaque vendredi le trio d'or devait parler du moment de la semaine ou ils avaient eu l'air le plus fou, et celui qui gagnait payait la première tournée. Généralement c'était Killian, il était le seul du trio à toujours se mettre dans la merde et il avait toujours l'air ridicule avec ses airs de capitaine pirate. Pour que David Nolan se propose tout de suite, intrigua énormément ses amis, au point de faire oublier la présence de Belle de la part de Killian et l'urgence d'aller de nouveau parler à la jeune fille de la part d'Angus.

Killian Jones prit Angus Gold par le cou et tous les deux jetèrent leurs regards insistants et curieux à David, qui semblait vouloir fuir leur contact. Il leva même sa main faisant signe à Ruby de leur apporter leurs bières, mais ni Jones, ni Gold ne le quitta du regard.

\- Je… je me suis pissé dessus… marmonna David.

Killian porta sa main à sa bouche, alors qu'Angus se mordit la lèvre, mais rapidement celle-ci se mit à trembler, alors qu'un son étrange sortit de la gorge de Killian. David leva les yeux au ciel et fit un signe de la main, leurs permettant de rire. Ils ne se firent pas prier, la main toujours sur sa bouche, Killian pouffa, faisant sortir quelques gouttes de bave entre ses doigts alors qu'Angus s'étouffa avec sa salive, avant de rire à gorge déployée.

\- Co...comment tu as réussi à faire ça ? Demanda Gold en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Il avait oublié sa couche… compléta Killian, faisant rire de nouveau Angus.

David ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire discret, se disant que tous les doutes de Killian n'étaient pas fondés. Angus n'avait pas changé en une semaine et aucune femme ne réussirait à faire manquer une soirée à ce bon vieux Gold. Mais voilà, ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de rire et à chaque fois que le regard bleu de Killian rencontrait les yeux bruns d'Angus, ils repartaient de plus bel.

David n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, alors quand Gold avertit qu'il allait fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur, rageant encore sur le fait que c'était mieux avant quand on pouvait fumer à l'intérieur du Rabbit Hole. Aucun des trois n'étaient fumeurs, mais avec l'alcool en quantité industriel qu'ils buvaient il arrivait parfois qu'un sorte fumer. Killian reprit rapidement son sérieux quand il remarqua que Belle sortit juste derrière Angus.

\- Putain David il ne va pas fumer, mais se faire fumer le cigare.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Killian poussa David à aller fumer à son tour alors qu'il allait commander d'autres bières. Quand le shérif sortit, il retrouva Angus fumant sa cigarette au côté de Belle, qui était accotée sur le mur, tendant sa main pour prendre une bouffée de la cigarette de Gold. David s'approcha d'eux, fouilla dans la poche du pantalon d'Angus, prenant le paquet, se sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Angus ne voyait rien d'inhabituel dans le comportement de David et il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Belle se retourna vers David et lui sourit.

\- Bonsoir Shérif Nolan…

\- Oh je ne suis pas en service, tu peux m'appeler David.

\- Je suis…

\- Belle, oui je sais… Killian me la dit. Tu as quel âge ?

Gold plissa les yeux devant la question insolite de David. La jeune femme pencha sa tête vers l'arrière pour rire avant de tendre sa carte d'identité à David. Belle Lacey French 30 août 1992. Elle avait 25 ans, exactement 20 ans de moins que la Bête. Devant le regard ébahit du shérif, Belle cru à tort que c'était dû à son prénom.

\- Mes parents son fanatique des Disney… ils ont été voir la Belle et la Bête quand ma mère était enceinte de moi… Voilà.

\- C'est mignon… surtout que ton dealer de cigarette à comme surnom la Bête.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Belle le visage illuminé vers Gold.

\- Hélas… répondit Angus en lui faisant son plus beau sourire de bâtard séducteur.

Le mot DANGER en grosses lettres de néon rouge sang s'afficha dans la tête de David. Il était témoin d'une danse de séduction entre une jeune femme et un homme approchant la cinquantaine. Bouche bée, il ne put que fumer sa cigarette quand Killian sortit en panique du Rabbit Hole, comme s'il pensait trouver un treesome, juste à côté de l'entrée principale. Dans son énervement il se coupa la main avec la poignée de la porte.

\- Bloody Hell, Dit-il en regardant sa main saigner légèrement, le visage blême comme s'il venait de se faire amputer.

\- Tu as besoin de points de suture, demanda Angus.

\- Je crois, mate, je saigne en chien.

Angus, Belle et David jetèrent un coup d'œil à la main souffrante de Killian, il n'y avait a peine que deux petites gouttes de sang. David leva ses yeux vers Killian qui semblait vraiment souffrir, alors que Belle se recula pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le blessé, mais ne put retenir un rire. Le visage indéchiffrable d'Angus alarma Killian.

\- Quoi dude ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle va pouvoir être sauvée, Killian.

David ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire en entendant le ton dramatique de Gold. Belle du de nouveau s'accoter contre le mur, se disant qu'ils ne devaient jamais s'ennuyer ensemble ces trois là, alors qu'Angus était toujours aussi sérieux.

\- Tu vas sûrement te faire amputer… Ça sera parfait tu pourras lui mettre un crochet…

\- Oh comique mec… grogna Killian.

\- Capitaine Crochet est dans la ville, attention, continua Angus avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

Killian adorait rire de ses amis, mais il trouvait ça moins drôle quand c'était diriger contre lui. Il entra de nouveau dans le bar, en grognant, laissant ses amis et Belle rire de lui. David jeta sa cigarette avant de lui suivre, laissant seul la Belle et la Bête, mais Angus écrasa aussi sa cigarette et après un dernier regard à la jeune femme suivit ses amis à l'intérieur.

Belle soupira, elle mourrait d'envie qu'Angus fasse un pas vers elle, qu'il l'invite à aller chez lui, qu'ils puissent se connaître mieux, peau contre peau. Mais l'homme n'était pas facile à déchiffrer, la semaine passée ils s'étaient presque embrassés, mais Gold s'était excusé auprès de la jeune femme, disant que ce n'était pas le genre de comportement qui le définissait. Qu'il n'embrassait jamais des femmes comme ça trente minutes après les avoir rencontré. Et depuis plus rien, Belle l'avait croisé quelques fois dans la semaine, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de nouveau sa main sur son cou et elle n'avait pas retouché ses cheveux si doux. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre, voyant les trois hommes rires et boires ensemble, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. C'était sûrement le cas, car rien ne semblait les rassembler. Un trio impénétrable que Belle se promit de percer, juste pour avoir à elle cette Bête.

8 vendredi sans incident, deux mois sans qu'Angus ne manque une réunion du trio d'or. Killian et David baissèrent la garde se disant que l'attraction qu'avait Boeuf Angus pour Belle avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

En ce jeudi soir, Killian Jones était bien évêché dans son canapé, écoutant la douche couler, il ne se rappelait plus le nom de la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait et il s'en foutait. Il était tout simplement heureux de s'être trompé sur Angus et qu'il n'allait pas… Son téléphone vibra annonça un message texte. Killian prit le portable d'une main et son verre de rhum de l'autre, le porta à sa bouche et s'étouffa avec sa gorgée.

Pas disponible demain pour la soirée ultra mec… Je vais à un encan ! On se retrouve vendredi prochain.

Gold annulait la soirée. Putain de merde Angus Gold leur glissait entre les doigts. Il relisait le message pour la 15e fois quand son portable se mit à sonner : David.

\- Merde, il n'a même pas eu le courage de nous appeler, cria David.

\- Pour dire quoi ? '' Désolé les mecs, mais demain je veux baiser une jeunette comme je n'ai jamais pu ''…

\- Killian, il faut faire quelque chose ?

\- D'accord mais quoi, défoncé la porte de sa maison, les surprendre en plein acte sexuel et hurler comme des enfants qu'il nous abandonne pour du sexe ? Le suivre à son encan…

Killian sentait bien que David réfléchissais à une mission sauvetage-Angus-Gold, quand il eu une idée.

\- Dave ?

\- Kil'!

\- Tu es flic ! Il doit avoir fait une réservation. Il doit avoir loué un hôtel… Dans son message il dit qu'il va dans un encan, Angus nous a jamais menti.

\- C'est illégal, chuchota David.

\- On s'en fout, Angus annule !

Il entendit David soupirer, avant de marmonner qu'il ferait ça ce soir. En 20 ans jamais aucune femme n'avait fait annuler un vendredi entre le trio et Killian savait parfaitement qu'un encan se déroulait toujours durant tout un week-end, alors il aurait pu s'y rendre samedi, pas demain.

David se passa la main sur les yeux, il était fatigué et avait une folle envie d'aller se coller contre Mary-Margaret, mais il avait une mission, trouver où serait Angus Gold demain. Avec un tout petit pincement de culpabilité, il cliqua sur la touche ''enter'' de son clavier et les dernières transactions de son ami s'affichèrent.

Alors Angus Romuald Gold avait effectivement acheté deux places dans une enchère demain, à Boston. David fit les recherches sur internet qui lui apprit que la vente aux enchères se portait sur des livres rares, des premières éditions, tout le tralala ennuyeux du monde de la littérature. L'enchère se déroulait du vendredi au dimanche et Angus avait acheté pour le week-end entier. Un prix de fou, pour une sortie romantique se dit David. Il vit aussi que Gold avait réservé une chambre dans un hôtel 5 étoiles pour trois nuit. Le fumier les laissait tomber pour un week-end enchère, livre et sexe. Sans réfléchir, car il était plus un homme d'action que de réflexion, David acheta deux billets pour la vente aux enchères de vendredi. Regardant l'heure, presque 2h00, Killian ne devait pas dormir. Et effectivement le faux pirate répondit à la première sonnerie.

\- Alors ?

\- Il part pour Boston… tout un week-end. Il sera avec elle… J'ai… j'ai acheté deux billets pour l'enchère.

\- Une enchère sur quoi ?

\- De vieux livres…

Dans le combiné il cru entendre Killian faire un bruit de vomit avant de grogner qu'il devait souffrir pour ne pas perdre leur ami. C'est en quelques minutes que l'opération '' Sauvetage du trio d'or '' commença. Ils se retrouvèrent donc le lendemain matin, dès 7h00 en train d'espionner leur ami qui sortit de chez lui, accompagné de Belle. Le salaud avait l'air si heureux que Killian en eut le cœur serré, pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi heureux avec eux. Pourquoi ce sourire si doux et son regard tendre n'était que pour la brunette ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Du bon sexe ? De l'amour ? Pourquoi Angus avait besoin d'amour quand David et Killian était là pour lui ? Petit raisonnement enfantin, mais Angus était le roc de leur amitié. Il était celui qui avait connu David et Killian séparément pour des raisons totalement différentes.

Killian et Angus avait partagé, sans le savoir, la même fille, Milah. Quand Gold en avait prit conscience, il était venu dans la chambre universitaire de Killian, pour lui casser la gueule. Mais il l'avait trouvé avec une petite blonde en pleine action, ce qui avait fait rire aux éclats la Bête qu'il était déjà. Même si Killian était plus grand et plus bâtit, il avait eu peur du petit Angus, mais ce dernier comprit rapidement que le jeune homme n'était pas au courant que Milah entretenait deux relations. Ils étaient devenus rapidement les deux meilleurs amis, s'amusant aux dépens de Milah.

Quelques mois après la rencontre entre eux, Angus, qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus froid et violent, se retrouva à faire le travail de bras des prêteurs sur gage. Il devait briser les jambes de James Nolan, le frère jumeau de David. N'ayant vu que la photo, ne sachant pas que James avait un sosie, Angus défonça le petit appartement de David, une barre de fer à la main. David en avait presque fait une crise cardiaque, du haut de ses 20 ans, pour finalement reprendre ses esprits et hurler le nom de son frère. Quand James sortit d'une chambre, Angus comprit que le coupable n'était pas celui qui venait de faire pipi dans son jean, mais celui qui essayait de s'enfuir. David était resté assit dans le salon, alors que son frère hurlait de douleur tandis que le petit Angus le frappait de toute ses forces. Quand il sortit de la chambre, il tendit une paire de jean propre à David qu'il avait pris le soin de chercher dans la chambre de James. Il s'excusa de la frayeur, mais que tout allait bien se passer. Quelques semaines plus tard, comme James, n'avait pas compris la leçon, Angus revint. Mais cette fois il cogna à la porte, reconnu le petit visage d'ange de David et lui demanda gentillement où était son frère. Comme James n'était pas encore rentré, David l'avait fait entrer et ils avaient bu ensemble quelques bières avant que le mauvais jumeau ne revienne. Quelques cris plus tard, David partit avec Angus, laissant son frère seul.

Gold avait alors présenté David à Killian et 20 ans plus tard, ils étaient le trio d'or. Les amis inséparables. Alors quand Angus et Belle prirent la route en direction Boston, David et Killian les suivirent en voiture. Roulant à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire remarquer, le silence régnait dans la voiture de David. Killian se rongeait les ongles, voyant déjà la catastrophe de ne plus jamais revoir son Angus.

N'ayant pas les moyens de loger dans le même hôtel, et ça aurait été être à découvert, ils louèrent une chambre dans un Motel, devant les regards moqueurs des gens qui les prenaient pour des gays venant partager leur passion en cachette. Killian se proposa de payer, comme David avait déboursé une fortune pour l'enchère.

La vente commençait en soirée, alors les deux amis se mirent à rôder autour de l'hôtel 5 étoiles de Gold, mais évidemment leur ami devait consommer sa nouvelle passion. Trouvant le temps long, et surtout que leurs estomacs commençaient à hurler famine, ils quittèrent les alentours de l'hôtel et partirent manger. Comme le petit restaurant de trouvait devant, ils virent Angus et Belle sortirent main dans la main, mais Gold plissa les yeux regardant autour de lui, avant que la jeune femme vienne lui voler les lèvres. Killian fit une grimace, comme un petit garçon devant un baiser d'adulte. Surtout quand il les vit ouvrir la bouche et pénétrer leurs langues dans la bouche de l'autre.

\- Aucune gêne…

\- Killian arrête… il est amoureux, répliqua David avec les yeux humides de larmes.

Killian prit panique. David venait d'être contaminé, il semblait être heureux de ne plus être le seul en couple du trio. Il pensa même que ça serait agréable d'inclure les deux femmes à leurs soirées. Mais pour Killian c'était une trahison, surtout qu'Angus leur en avait même pas parlé. Pourquoi cacher le fait qu'il était maintenant en couple ? Il ne comprit pas que c'était sûrement l'envie d'être seul, de prendre le temps d'être ensemble avant d'entrer dans la routine des vendredi soir entre mec.

Ils finirent rapidement de manger pour se rendre à la vente aux enchères, ne voulant pas se faire voir, ils prirent place à la dernière rangée. Et la torture commença pour les deux hommes. Killian étouffa plusieurs fois un bâillement, alors que David eut de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Quand on annonça une pause, ils virent Belle se lever, embrasser tendrement Angus et se diriger vers les toilettes.

\- Merde on est repéré… murmura David en tapant l'épaule de Killian quand Gold se leva, se soutenant avec sa canne, se dirigeant vers eux.

\- Anguuuuus, dit Killian, joyeusement en voyant leur ami devant eux, le regard froid.

\- Que… fais-tu ici ? demanda David

Sans répondre Gold claqua des doigts et leur pointa l'extérieur de la salle. David et Killian le suivirent la tête base sachant parfaitement que ça allait exploser, une fois dehors, Angus leur fit face.

\- Que faites vous ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Comment ça ? Nous sommes venus pour l'enchère… comme tu ne pouvais pas venir à notre soirée. On ne savait même pas que tu étais ici… répliqua David.

Gold glissa son regard sur les deux hommes, avant de laisser sortir un rire sec.

\- Tu veux rire de moi ?

\- Non voyons, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Killian et toi avez décidé de venir à une enchère… de livres.

\- Il n'y a rien de surprennent mate, dit Killian

Angus s'approcha de son plus vieil ami, le tapa de son doigt.

\- Toi Killian Jones tu t'es levé ce matin en te disant : Allons acheter des livres qui seront vendu plus cher que mon salaire annuel ?

\- Bah…

\- C'est moi en fait qui… qui ai insisté auprès de Killian, essaya David.

\- Ah oui… pourquoi ça ?

\- Par…parce que j'aime lire.

Le regard bleu de David dans les yeux bruns de Gold se confrontèrent, avant que ce dernier n'éclate de rire, incapable de se contrôler. David se sentit un peu insulté devant la réaction de son ami et pour rajouter l'insulte Killian se retenait de sourire. Quand Angus reprit ses esprits, il se planta devant David.

\- Toi, David Nolan, celui qui a de la difficulté à comprendre les instructions d'une maison de poupée qui n'a que quatre morceaux. Toi, le seul et unique David tu es venue ici pour la lecture ?

\- Ils sont venus pour une intervention, coupa Belle, faisant sursauter les trois amis.

Angus se retourna vers sa copine, le regard interrogatif, alors que Killian et David devenaient blêmes devant le regard bleu remplis de compassion de la jeune femme.

\- De quoi une intervention ? Questionna Angus.

\- Ils ne veulent pas te perdre…

\- Ridicule, en quoi ils…

\- Tu as annulé, ne pu se retenir Killian les yeux pleins d'eaux.

Gold se figea devant le désespoir que Killian Jones affichait. David passa une main sur le dos du faux pirate, le consola, le regard aussi triste. Angus glissa son regard vers Belle qui lui fit signe de rester avec eux avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Voyons c'est ridicule… Pourquoi tout ça ?

\- Tu as annulé, en… en 20 ans aucun de nous n'avons manqué un vendredi entre...

\- Tu fabules Killian… David en a manqué quelques-uns à ses débuts avec Mary-Margaret… et tu trouvais ça mignon.

\- TU n'as jamais manqué un vendredi…

Killian se trouva ridicule, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer avec rage ses joues remplies de larmes. C'est vrai que David avait manqué quelques vendredi. Mais Angus Gold était le meilleur ami de Killian Jones et rien en 20 ans ne l'avait délogé du grand brun, même entre Milah et lui, il avait choisi Killian. Gold jeta un coup d'œil à David qui lui fit un sourire tremblant, avant que le petit boiteux ne vienne prendre le grand niaiseux dans ses bras.

\- Killian Jones tu es un con… Tu es mon frère, plus important que tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu… Tu es mon meilleur ami et parce que j'avais envie de passé une fin de semaine avec Belle, tu crois que je t'abandonne.

Killian s'accrocha à son ami, alors qu'Angus tourna son visage vers David, lui attrapant le manteau pour venir le prendre dans ses bras aussi, faisant une boule d'amour.

\- Et toi Nolan… tu crois que je pourrais te laisser seul sans que tu fasses une gaffe ? Je vous aime et ça ne changera pas parce que je suis amoureux…

\- Tu… tu es amoureux, toi ? Demanda David en rigolant dans le cou de Gold..

\- Je ne suis pas un expert comme toi, mais je m'y connais un peu quand même…

Ils restèrent les trois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se foutant des regards surpris d'autant d'affection masculine. Il y avait urgence, les deux tiers du trio d'or était en plein désespoir, même s'il avait senti une colère de les avoir vu à l'enchère, Angus les trouvaient charmants d'avoir tout fait ça pour lui.

\- Aller venez, je vais vous présenter à Belle… Les trois mousquetaires ont besoin de leur D'Artagnan…

**Author's Note:**

> J,ai eu cet OS en défi sur un autre site, je l'essais ici, on ne sais jamais... Et si quelqu'un est bon en anglais pour traduire, j'ai peut-être un travail pour toi... Je n'ai plus le temps pour faire mes traductions


End file.
